legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
An Interesting Prospect
This is the standard start quest for Legacy of the Dragonborn. It is skipped by using the Live Another Life start and the Guild Master Alternate Start both lead into variations of the quest 'Dragonborn Gallery'. This quest can be triggered in one of 3 ways; * Walk into the Museum and speak to Auryen Morellus. * Read the flyer Seeking Treasure Hunters in one of the Taverns. * Selling a relic to a vendor and receive a Letter from Auryen Morellus regarding it. The quest consists of 5 basic fetch quests that have the player retrieve specific relics before being invited to partner with Auryen as the full time Relic Hunter. Walkthrough At the beginning of the game, the player will only have access to the Reception Hall; the rest of the museum is blocked off by a notice and the library is locked. The player may simply walk into the museum and speak with Auryen, or the quest can being two alternative ways. Visit the Museum in Solitude If the player stumbles upon the flyer 'Seeking Treasure Hunters' in one of the Skyrim taverns, an objective will be triggered to visit the museum in Solitude. See Auryen at the Museum in Solitude If the player has sold a relic to one of the vanilla vendors, they'll receive a Letter from Auryen Morellus, prompting them to meet him in the Museum. Locate the Sixth House Bellhammer for Auryen After initialling greeting the player, Auryen will share his desire to have you go out and retrieve relics for him. If the player agrees they will be sent to find the first relic - the Sixth House Bell Hammer. The Bell Hammer can be found in Broken Helm Hollow, guarded by some bandits. Collecting the hammer will prompt you to return it to Auryen. Deliver the Sixth House Bellhammer to Auryen Delivering the Bell Hammer triggers a reward and the second relic to find - Ancient Daedric Lord Boots. Locate the Daedric Lord boots for Auryen The boots can be found at the top of the , the same location used in the vanilla quest for this Daedric Prince. Deliver the Daedric Lord boots to Auryen Returning the boots to Auryen will fetch a reward and he will point you to the next relic - Akaviri Brass Token. Locate an Akaviri Brass Token for Auryen The token is not unique, but the one required for this quest is located in , on a table near where you defeat the dungeon's boss. Deliver the Akaviri Brass Token to Auryen Returning the token will open the next phase of the quest to locate the next relic - Jade Warrior 2. Locate a Jade Statue for Auryen The Jade Statues are a set of relics found all across Tamriel, but the one required for this quest is the Jade Warrior 2. It can be found tucked away under a bridge in . Deliver the Jade Statue to Auryen Returning to the museum with the statue will open the next phase of the quest - to find the fifth and final relic, Denstagmer's Ring. Locate Denstagmer's Ring for Auryen The ring is located in , in a strong box at the end of the interior dungeon. It's also worth noting that this is the same location you can find Malrus' Journal which will start the quest 'The Book of Wonders'. Deliver Denstagmer's Ring to Auryen Upon returning with the ring, Auryen will propose the idea of you joining him as a full time relic hunter. This unlocks full access to the museum and Auryen will give you his famous 'Ten Septim Tour'. This will end the quest, but Auryen will be able to give the player 'Finder's Keepers' quests from now on to follow a similar pattern to these objectives. Quest Stages Category:Quest